


Sweet Home Brakebills

by Skylark42



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Sweet Home Alabama AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark42/pseuds/Skylark42
Summary: Eliot wants to marry Fen for political reasons.  But first he has to divorce Quentin, who he married in Vegas years ago.  The only problem?  Quentin doesn't want to give him a divorce.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sweet Home Brakebills

Eliot Waugh is not the marrying kind.

Marriage is too heteronormative and a trap besides. Why would you force someone you love into a legally binding union? True love would be knowing you're free to go anytime you please, but choosing to stay.

That being said, he understands its value. Marriage can be used as a tool. He needs a wife and the whole picket fence life if he's going to win this next election. Margo, his campaign manager told him it was a bad idea, marrying someone just for politics, but she is also his best friend, so her opinion is biased.

Besides, Fen is a nice girl and her father controls one of the largest unions in the country. He won't mind being married to her. They're friends, of a sort. They both want what's best for the state, and eventually, the country. He plans to be president someday, unless Margo realizes what a treasure she is and beats him to running.

So when he goes to fill his marriage certificate and finds out he's already married, it's surprising, to say the least.

Even more surprising is to learn he's married to Quentin Coldwater.

Quentin Coldwater, who he hasn't spoken to in the last three years. Quentin Coldwater, who was once one of his best friends. Quentin Coldwater, who had tried to be in a relationship with him, and he had rejected, because he was too afraid of something real.

He calls Margo immediately.

“You never got that annulled?” she says.

“Annulled? What are you talking about?”

Margo lets out a heavy sigh. “Our trip to Vegas, last year of grad school? You and Quentin got married by an Elvis impersonator. I was your witness. It was very tacky.”

Eliot can't breathe. He thinks he may be having a stroke. “I got married to Quentin?”

“Yes? How is this news?”

Eliot presses a hand to his aching head. “I don't remember.”

“Oh,” Margo says softly. “I always thought you saying that was to avoid talking about it.”

Eliot vaguely remembers the trip to Vegas, the celebration that they were graduating. It was him and Margo and Quentin. Margo is probably having a conniption right now, trying to figure out how to spin this if it gets out. “I was drunk, we both were.”

“You need to fix this. Go get him to sign divorce papers.”

“I haven't spoken to Quentin in years. I don't even know where to find him.”

“He's still at Brakebills. He's teaching now.”

That sounds like Quentin. Eliot has missed him over the years. He wishes he had reacted differently, that he had told Q how he felt, shared his fears with him. But it's too late for that now. “I'll go see him, get him to sign the papers. Then I can marry Fen and everything can go back to normal.”

He hasn't been to Brakebills since he graduated. It'll be like coming back home after years. He kinda hates the idea.

“Brakebills, here I come.”


End file.
